DisLike
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Sex, cigarettes, and strawberry jam. LxBBxLIGHT. AU.


Disclaimer: (Yawn)

Author's Note: Another one for Lessa. (It seems I never write for anyone else. X3)

Warnings: AU (and hence more "normal"-teenager-y) LxBB twincest. Or should I say, LxBB twincest plus Light. (With additional references to other couples/playmates.) Oh, and if that's not enough to scare you away—name spoilers.

**XXX**

**(Dis)Like**

**XXX**

**X  
**

_Dislike_

**X**

"I don't like him."

Lawliet sighed softly, and it was only with practiced patience that he managed to keep from rolling his eyes. "No," he droned, voice muffled as he tugged his long-sleeved shirt back on; as always, it took a moment to find the head-hole, "what you don't like is sharing."

Back to back with his brother on the blanket-heaped mattress, BB was temporarily unable to answer, as he was too busy wrestling on his own white shirt. After a moment, however, (with a subsequent grunt,) his head popped through the top: he shot a scowl at his twin. "That's not tru— hey, don't touch that jam, it's mine!"

Threatening, spidery fingers—which had moved to loom over the strawberry jelly on the bedside table—retreated, but the owner of the hand wore a pointed smirk.

BB's glower grew. "…that doesn't prove anything."

"If you say so, little brother," Lawliet murmured, in a tone that would have been described as "sing-song" if was it being used by anyone else. "But be that as it may, you'll just have to suck it up. He's my boyfriend, and you _will_ be nice."

The identical (albeit somewhat wilder-looking) boy pouted, crossing his arms and legs in a defiant fashion. "I just don't understand why you _need_ a boyfriend. Aren't I good enough?"

"Of course you are," his brother replied curtly, refusing to be fooled by the other's puppy-dog eyes and trembling lower lip. "But occasionally, having sex with you just feels like mutual masturbation with a full-length mirror. Light-kun is a wonderful change of pace."

"…you really like him, don't you, L?" BB drawled, the disgust in his voice evident. Lawliet did not answer, but he did turn faintly pink. "Ugh."

"Kindly shut the hell up."

And as if he had been waiting the entire conversation for this response (which may have actually been the case), the younger man's face blossomed into a beautiful leer; he gave his eyebrows a suggestive wiggle, gaze glued to Lawliet— who was trying to locate his pants. A waste of time and effort, if BB had anything to say about it… "Only by force."

Another sigh; Lawliet straightened slightly, running an irritated hand through his hair. But the air of annoyance was joined by a reciprocating smirk.

BB leaned back on their rat-nest of a bed, and soon both mouths were otherwise occupied.

**X  
**

_Like_

**X**

"Hey there, Light-kun…"

There was always a moment of hesitation before he walked through the open apartment door—an instant of second-guessing, of doubt. Of fear.

The young man who had greeted him cocked his head to the side, bagged eyes unnaturally bright. "Won't you come in?"

And then Light was sure.

"Hey, BB. Where's Lawliet?"

The other's face fell immediately. "God dammit. How did you know it was me?" BB growled, sounding highly irritated as Light brushed past him, looking smug. "I used contacts and everything… even stole his fucking jeans…"

"Well, maybe if you had greeted me the way Lawliet does…" Light trailed off meaningfully, cinnamon eyes half-hidden by his lashes. He peeled off his leather jacket and handed it to his host; BB didn't even bother _pretending_ to hesitate before tossing it to the side. Instead, he used his hands for more important endeavors, such as grabbing Light's tie and yanking him forward.

Their chests met with an audible _thump_.

"Like this, perhaps?"

Light arched an eyebrow, gaze flicking briefly downward. "…almost. His is longer, though."

BB hissed—and the shorter man could see the scarlet behind his dark contacts. Hatred crackled between them, like a chemical reaction…

"B-chan, seriously, have you seen my pan— _God_," Lawliet couldn't contain himself this time: he really rolled his eyes, allowing his shoulder to fall heavily against the bedroom doorframe as he watched his brother and boyfriend make out. "Okay, seriously, if you guys want to make me believe that you hate each other, _don't_ let me walk in on scenes like this. You'd think that would be obvious…"

He meandered off again, muttering quietly as he continued on his quest to find his pants.

As always, he didn't get far.

**X**

_Dislike_

**X**

"Must— (a grunt)—you use (a moan)—_jam—_?!" (A gasp.)

Lawliet and BB paused, exchanging bemused glances as they caught their breath. In perfect tandem, of course.

"What's wrong with it?" Lawliet then asked, his voice infuriatingly casual as he trailed his hot tongue up and down Light's sticky throat, lapping up stray puddles of the melting treat. "It tastes divine on your skin…"

"It's sticky as hel—_ah!_" Light cut himself off with a thrash of his head; from between his spread legs, Lawliet smirked. From above his head, BB sneered. The matching men tightened their hold on the limbs nearest to them, their skeletal fingers locking around Light's thin appendages like the shackles of a chain.

"…I think that means he enjoys it," BB cackled, bridging over Light's naked body to nip at his brother's chin; Lawliet hummed his agreement, as well as his encouragement. "And you know where _I'd_ enjoy it…?"

The purr lingered evocatively in the heavy, heady air.

And in response, a crafty, vindictive sort of grin tugged on the corners of Lawliet's mischievous mouth. "Well, we _are _out of lube…"

Light's glassy, lust-filled eyes widened a fraction in sheer horror. Even still, it was no use to try and struggle: he was forced to watch as his devious boyfriend slowly dipped two fingers in the sweet-smelling pink jar. And then again, just to make sure they were sufficiently coated. And when he noticed his victim's panicked gaze, Lawliet merely leered and made a suggestive scissoring motion.

The younger boy's stomach dropped. "Oh _no_, you— (a rush of air; a squelch; a scream)—_God!_"

Identical shivers raced down identical spines; eyes of ebony and ruby sparkled with cruel, delighted laughter.

"…I think that means he wants more."

**X**

_Like_

**X**

Three naked, semi-tangled bodies lay sprawled on the jumble of quilts, staring at the ceiling as they shared a cigarette.

"…when's your dad supposed to come home, anyway?" Light asked after taking a drag, watching the resulting coil of gray smoke mix with the sunset sunbeams pouring through the open balcony door. Outside, the world was bright gold: warm and green and summery. Children played and birds cawed and cars trundled by…

What a pointless world.

Lawliet grunted, grabbing Light's hand and raising it to his lips; after a moment, he had expelled a number of perfect, cylindrical rings. "Unless something drastic or highly unusually occurs, almost certainly at 8:47."

"Like usual," BB added lazily, snatching the cigarette from Light and his brother and giving it a puff. Like Light, he didn't bother with tricks. But like Lawliet, he could do them if he wanted to. "He's out with Roger again."

Light snorted, sounding torn between disgust and amusement as he watched the shadows on the wall. Slowly but surely, the white room was turning black… "Isn't he sorta old to have a boyfriend?"

"Whatever gets him out of the house," Lawliet muttered, twisting his head to lick his doppelganger's neck; the shudder that raced down his body loosened his hold on the cigarette. Which the elder boy quickly pinched.

"What about your little brother?" Light questioned again, just for curiosity's sake. He didn't particularly care… he only wanted to lie there, lethargic and warm and spent, for as long as humanly possible.

"Nate?" BB snickered, as if at some private joke. "Probably getting gang-banged by those biker punks…"

A rapid succession of fluttering blinks. "Sounds… dangerous."

"Don't worry," Lawliet droned, biting his bottom lip in a musing sort of way as he watched his smoke rings float higher and higher. "Mihael and Mail are his well-trained bitches. If they did anything, it would only be because Nate asked them to."

"Dunno why he'd bother, though. If he wants fun, all he has to do is ask L and I…" the double murmured under his breath, closing his eyes and smirking at a memory.

A pause.

For a moment, Light considered asking one of his many resulting questions (such as "Isn't Nate, like, _ten_?"), but then decided against it. After all, he might get an answer.

Instead, he stole the cigarette from Lawliet—and a kiss while he was at it—sank back into the blankets, and simply existed with his lovers for a while.

**XXX**


End file.
